


Gorgeous Nightmare

by Seth_s_Kiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Demons, Gen, Nightmares, Supernatural Elements, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_s_Kiss/pseuds/Seth_s_Kiss
Summary: Oneshot: The Young Master is being plagued by nightmares one night, his vile past haunting him again, after being brought back to light because of his time in the Green Witch's forest. He's unable to calm down, unable to distinguish trauma from reality, so whatever will the Demon Butler do? Canon-Divergent. Dark Fic. Spoilers. Full warnings inside. Co-written with GustavonkaLondon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Gorgeous Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello there! I'm Seth's Kiss, nice to meet you! Before anything, just so you know, this is a repost. I had originally begun this fic a while back (maybe three-ish years ago?), and had NO CLUE what to make of it. But now, ladies and gents and everyone else, I proudly present you with Version 2.0 of this fic co-written with the kind and lovely GustavonkaLondon-san! They were immensely generous enough to brainstorm so many amazing follow-ups to that idea - I sincerely have never been as inspired to write for Kuroshitsuji before, and I wrote this in less than a bloody week! This is an absolute record for me, so shush. Let me be happy T_T Please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters, I am not Toboso Yana-san after all. GustavonkaLondon and I do own everything else however (plot and ideas); it all stemmed from an idea, suggestions, an eccentric imagination and a lovely co-writer. I'd also like to apologize beforehand if any of the characters are O.O.C, so let me know when you believe they are. I mean, I'll try as hard as I can to keep them in character (as we all attempt to do as fanfic writers), but I tend to let my writing take over my imagination at times (true story T_T).
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers, especially if you are not up-to-date with the manga; PTSD, child having a breakdown; Grell Sutcliffe being spoken about with she/her pronouns (I am aware that the character is biologically male, yes, thank you; but even Toboso-sensei said Grell sees herself as female, I'm merely respecting their gender - when it's confirmed by the Author, I'll try my best to stick by that, unless I'm writing an AU fic with gender-bending for some reason or another). Any advice within your reviews is, as always, warmly welcomed. However, if this story isn't to your liking or if you sense something off, or if these themes or literally anything else doesn't appeal to you, either because it offends you or you are still underage, please, please, DON'T read. Kindly go back and browse for other fics. There are plenty, I assure you.
> 
> Summary: Oneshot: The Young Master is being plagued by nightmares one night, his vile past, brought back to light because of his time in the Green Witch's forest, haunting him again. He is unable to calm down, unable to distinguish trauma from reality, so what will the Demon Butler do? Canon-Divergent. Dark Fic. Co-written with GustavonkaLondon.
> 
> Notes: As per the summary, this takes place right after the Green Witch's Arc - for context, this maybe a few weeks after the Phantomhive Household comes back home from Germany. We can even take it a notch further and situate this fic right before the Young Earl (or Ciel?) has that strange nightmare about Undertaker (within the very beginnings of the Blue Cult Arc).
> 
> The title is a nod to the song of the same title by Escape the Fate. It so happens that one, I was listening to this song as I fleshed out the fic; two, I felt that the lyrics kind of fit? A bit? At least from my perspective, if you envision the song being sung by diehard Sebastian fans, meaning he's the Gorgeous Nightmare? ...I don't know either, mate. It made sense weeks ago.

You say, sleep is your only escape.

I say, not even that is my salvation (1).

Sebastian's elegant writing came to an instant halt as a scream echoed throughout the manor. Blood red for eyes glanced then at the clock on the wall above him. It was just past midnight.

Rather than rush over to his Young Master however, he simply went back to scribbling away. He had work to do. And besides, there was no imminent danger after all. No human intruders, no meddling shinigami (he would have been concerned then - he really didn't look forward to meeting Undertaker anytime soon), no roaming angels, and no prowling demons. The latter two wouldn't dare come near. Not when he had marked this place - and his prey - as his alone.

Dashing footsteps alerted him to the fact that the other servants had gone to check on the child. Good. That would do. These papers weren't going to write themselves. Nightmares could wait.

Yet, moments later, the raven-haired demon paused again, jaw clenching, eyebrow twitching. The boy was still screaming bloody murder.

He stood up then, sighing. He really hoped attending to his Young Master would not take ages. Humans with their little, icky emotions and fears. How bothersome. How nauseous. Irritating. Why were they so unbearably difficult?

Leaving his quarters and heading up to his Young Master's chambers, Sebastian found all the other servants cluttered inside, desperately attempting to soothe and quell the child's terrors. But the latter was having none of it, thrashing and yelling, firmly severed from reality entirely.

"S-Sebastian-san!" called out Mey-Rin, the first to notice the demon butler enter the room. She, like everyone else, was still in her nightwear, hands clutched to her chest, clearly worried and unsure what to do or how to proceed.

It wasn't like the others were doing any better really. Bard, Finny, Snake, Tanaka were also present. All just as concerned. Just as clueless. Weren't they supposed to be the humans here?

"The Young M-Master is-!"

"Yes, Mey-Rin. I am perfectly capable of seeing so for myself, thank you," cut off Sebastian with a raised hand, before he addressed everyone else "I would suggest you leave this to me."

"It's like Germany all over again, says Oscar," uttered Snake quietly, gaze glued to the floor as the demon butler ushered them away and towards the door "Poor, poor Smile, says Emily."

"You think? Man. I mean, trauma can be pretty bad - I would know, being a soldier and all. But this looks real bad," commented Bard tensely as their Young Master continued to scream, cries now hoarse "What do we do? If we can't get through to him, should we tranquilize him?"

"Ho-ho!" was all mini-Tanaka had to contribute at the moment, before he sipped his green tea.

"We-!" exclaimed Finny all of a sudden, rather silent until now, and currently at the centre of attention as he spoke up tentatively, but determinedly "If- If it's just like in Germany, then- Then maybe Sebastian-san shouldn't be here, and I could-"

Blood red eyes glowed bright then, for the fraction of a second, before it was gone the next, replaced with a narrowing, disdainful glare instead.

The utter audacity. Of suggesting that HE was incapable of dealing with such banal triviality. Ridiculous.

"As I have told you once before, Finnian, the Young Master is, and will no longer be, your responsibility," voiced the demon butler, his tone ice and leaving no room for any argument, or opinion "Please leave this to me. You may return to your chambers. All of you. Right now."

At that, Finny made an attempt to speak, while the others were quick to try and to prevent him. But none of that mattered, since Sebastian promptly slammed the door shut right in their faces. He was not in the mood to be 'lenient' or 'gentle' with them at the moment. It mattered little. They were humans. They would get over it eventually. They always did. So quick to forgive. To forget.

The demon butler glanced over his shoulder then, gaze falling upon the now whimpering and muttering form under the covers. Well. Not all of them were so quick to forgive and forget. Some, didn't.

With the faint flicker of the candlelight, Sebastian moved, silent and swift, like a shadow in the night, now standing a breadth away from his Young Master's bedside. The demon titled his head as he regarded the bundle of covers containing the little human he was contracted to, tragically caught deep within the confines of whatever nightmares had woken him so violently.

Sebastian's sharp ears caught the sound of clattering teeth, short gasps and an alarmingly high heart rate, amidst all the sobs and gibberish. If the boy didn't calm down in the next instant, he was going to have a heart attack.

"Young Master, you really need to-"

The demon never managed to finish nor reach for the Young Earl, with the latter slapping his gloved hand away as hard as he could, like it was an offending object or a lethal, rabid animal.

"S-Stay away! Get AWAY from me! HELP! Help us! Come save us, please! ANYBODY!"

Oh dear. How bothersome. It genuinely seemed like his Young Master was once again locked away within the agonizing trials and scarring memories of his vividly dark and relentless past.

He resisted the urge to scoff at this. Weakling. Ah, but no. Humans were weak to begin with, weren't they? So easily broken. And endlessly breaking. It barely took anything to rattle them. To shatter them. How ludicrously brittle these humans were, with their unnecessary emotions. Love. Concern. Regret. Guilt. Anger. Fear. Honestly. No wonder they ruined themselves so... And how he did not care, when all these were the perfect ingredients to satiate his voracious appetite in the end.

Just because he preferred his precious meals seasoned however, didn't mean he had to deal with whatever this farce was. He was a demon playing butler. Not a demon playing therapist...

Glittering, blood red eyes refocused on the quivering bundle beneath the covers, before he proceeded to rip them away, leaving the young boy entirely exposed. Vulnerable. More afraid.

Having lost his 'protection', the child's mismatched eyes darted around wildly as he quickly backed away, looking without seeing reality, quivering like a leaf: "S-Stay away. Stay awa-!"

The young Phantomhive found his pleading cry sharply cut off as the demon seized his face, white gloved fingers enclosing around his cheeks, mouth and jaw, just like menacing claws, before Sebastian drew their faces close: "Would you kindly be quiet for a bit, Young Master? My patience is thin and has limits."

Trembling, his Young Master, for once, was the one to obey here, and went completely silent, to which Sebastian allowed himself a small victory, lips quirking up into a smile. Good boy.

But the child was still terrified. Still lost. Gone. Still somewhere else, locked in the past. And the demon, from his little understanding of the human mind, assumed he knew exactly where. Of course, he did. Where else would this child be?

"You are no longer in the cage, Young Master," uttered Sebastian, drawing closer, voice cold but cloying sugar and thick velvet, before he paused, considering his previous words "Well, other than the cage of your own mind it seems. I'm afraid however if you do not calm down, you will be damaging your well-being further. I doubt you would want to die before your time, now would you?"

This seemed to snap his Young Master back to the present, wide eyes blinking back into focus, even though he still seemed to be a tad disconnected, dissociated.

No matter. If it was enough to get through to the boy, the demon could work with what he had.

"Now, tell me, Young Master. Should I bring some milk and honey?" he offered, his soft tone a falsetto of sweetness as he leisurely relinquished his vice hold upon his the boy's ashen face "That always seems to be the key to soothe you, quelling your silly, little fears along the way. What says you, hm?"

Surely food had to be the solution here. The demon himself was aware that even his kind got cranky when starving. This was actually the only moment where he would agree humans and demons shared something in common. Their insatiability.

"N-No."

Sebastian was confused by the reply. No? Bizarre. What else could this human possibly want?

"What would you like then, Young Master? Please do tell me."

"I-I... I want," began the child in a stuttering whisper that almost went unheard "S-Sebastian."

The demon blinked. To say he was puzzled at the moment would be a sheer understatement: "But I'm right here."

"NO! I want Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!"

Oh. But of course. The demon hadn't been the only 'Sebastian' in the Young Earl's existence. How quaint.

A small, dainty hand clutched his sleeve then, as the boy shook and sobbed, head hung low, as his awareness viciously zigzagged between the past and the present: "Please. Please, bring me Sebastian, I- This is an ORDER!"

Ruby eyes went wide as they glowed in response to the command, acknowledging it. And yet Sebastian went still and silent, like a one who had just received the most unfair death sentence.

Then again, this would not be the first time, the demon would to do or endure something he'd rather not. Point in fact, the latest misfortune he'd been bestowed with happened a week ago...

"I beg your pardon?"

Young Earl Phantomhive's lips slowly curled up into a cruel, yet thoroughly amused, smirk at the tone his butler's voice had taken after clearly hearing the order his master had given him. He did have after all perfect hearing, just like the rest of his so many unearthly, flawless traits.

The young boy lethargically opened his sole visible eye, of brilliant blue, midway to sneak a glimpse at the other's expression. And he had to admit he was dreadfully pleased that he wasn't in the least bit disappointed by what he was seeing.

An epitome of counterfeit perfection, etched upon a carcass of sheer sin incarnated. That would probably be the most accurate and closest way to define the Young Earl's demon butler. But with his current expression, he just looked hilariously pathetic.

Frame rigid, skin gone paler beyond its already ashen white colour, the demon just seemed to stare on without truly seeing his master, wide claret eyes filled with disbelief and devastation.

The Young Earl held back a laugh. He should really do or say what his dear demon butler would never anticipate more often. This was fun.

Feigning confusion, the Young Earl tilted his head slightly to the side: "Did you mishear me?"

"No, Young Master, I- I just-"

"Then whatever is the matter?" inquired the Young Earl in mock concern, nearly letting out a guffaw at the extremely fleeting, but unmistakably murderous, glint that shone within red eyes.

My, oh my. If only looks could kill, there would be so much fewer nuisances in the world, wouldn't there?

"Sebastian," insisted the child Earl, a faint warning bordering upon annoyance surfacing in his tone when the demon butler had opted to remain deathly silent, in order to reign himself in.

Clearing his throat, the raven-haired imitation of a man charmingly forced a smile to his lips: "My apologies, Young Master. I must admit that I am, a little disconcerted by your directive."

"Is that so?"

Although he kept his empty smile of ice, Sebastian's claret eyes narrowed barely: "...Quite so."

"Oh dear, but that simply won't do," smirked the Young Earl barefacedly, eyebrows raised in mock sympathy, a hand to where his heart ought to be "And here I thought you were to obey my every word, my every order. Are you, dare I say, backing out suddenly? Are you, demon?"

"No, Young Master," declared the demon unwaveringly, yet again resisting the urge to glare "I would never."

"Good to know. Because if you don't accept it from me, Sebastian," pointed out the Young Earl firmly, his sole visible eye sharp "Know I will not accept it from you either. Am I clear?"

Sebastian knew precisely what his Young Master was referring to. Back in Germany, within the Green Witch's forest, his meal's resolve had wavered, for the briefest of moments, due to the powerful, poisonous hallucinogen he had fallen victim to. But it HAD wavered, horridly, to an alarming degree even. And the demon had not liked that one bit.

He might have gone a tad overboard as a result, and he would concede to that fact, alright. And he had been positive his Young Master would eventually get back at him for it, in a way. Case in point.

"Very well, Young Master. As per your orders, I shall take out Grell Sutcliffe-san for dinner, as a reward for giving you such priceless information on your latest case. Will that be all?"

"Indeed. You may leave," drawled out the boy coolly with a shooing motion, before smirking "Have a lovely time! And take great care of Sutcliffe-san. She's really looking forward to this."

Sebastian did not answer.

However, there was a huge difference between being in the company of a being he loathed. And turning into a being he loathed.

Well, that wasn't what his Young Master was asking, mind you. But he figured that this was the only possible solution at the moment. Despite all his power and prowess, he couldn't bring back any creatures from the dead. But he could create an illusion, lies. And for that...

Sebastian's jaw tightened. Even so. Him? A dog? Like, an actual dog? Repulsive. Humiliating. No longer the figurative image of it that he already embodied, but the LITERAL version of it. A hideous, ghastly, odious creature on four legs. A DOG.

The demon stayed as still as a statue. He dreaded what moving would lead to at the moment. Because he was awfully tempted to slip back within the skin of his true form, to wreak havoc, to initiate a bloody massacre, to hit out and smash something. Anything. Preferably the skull of this small human in front of him. Contract be damned. Just so he could satiate his lividness.

He was the demon. He was the one supposed to make other's lives miserable and unfortunate. Not the other way round.

"C-C-Can't...b-breathe!"

Detaching himself from his sinister thoughts, the demon's eyes narrowed towards the child, currently wheezing and gasping for air, as the latter's horrors began engulfing him again, taking him under, deeper, and hitting so much harder than before.

This rotten, damn idiot of a brat was going to decease himself before the end of their contract. And that simply wouldn't do.

The demon was NOT going to lose his preciously carved meal. No way. Not after so long. Not over something so utterly absurd and ludicrous.

Mustering every ounce of control he could scrape, Sebastian closed his eyes, exhaling softly. He could survive this. No one would have to know after all. No one other than this distraught, barely functional but oh-so paramount meal of his. Which was bound to be devoured anyways. Sooner or later.

Just this once then.

Letting out another sigh, this time one more resigned, the demon called upon his powers and, as shadows surrounded him, like an undulating, living mass of darkness, he shifted his form, only for there to be a large, lean dog of dark fur standing in his place, its blood reddish eyes shifting to a more gentle maroon.

'Sebastian' had seen the Phantomhive family portraits; the least he could do was make a most accurate resemblance. He didn't thinking turning into a wolf or hellhound would be adequate.

With the transformation swiftly completed, the demon stared down at itself, at its current form. And immediately regretted its decision. This truly was undignified and unpleasant. Damnation.

Ears flattening, pinning themselves low, the dark creature almost let out a deep, guttural growl. How in hell, heaven and earth had it believed this sheer travesty to be in any way a good idea? To bloody hell with it all, it was shifting straight back to being one hell of a butler. Right. This. Instant.

Before it had the chance to do so however, its ears twitched all of a sudden, as it took note only now of how very quiet the room was. No choking. No gasping. No pleading. No sobbing. Oh dear. Had the boy ended himself then? Well that was fairly tragic. What an absolute waste of good fare - now the demon had to search for another prey, another meal, so soon, too soon.

But no. The Young Earl was pretty much alive, tears streaming down the silent boy's startled face, fear no longer the most prevalent emotion in those wide, mismatched eyes, fixated upon the new form his demon butler had so aversely donned. Solely for his wellbeing. And its sake.

"Sebastian," breathed out the Young Earl shakily in absolute awe, hand readily reaching out "You came. You- You're actually here."

The demon butler/dog did not move. As far as it was concerned, it had done its part, more than actually, fulfilling a wretched order at the best of its capacity. What it else was it to do? Sing a bloody lullaby? It had the distinct inkling it was contracted to a brat. Not some toddler. How weak. How fragile. How absolutely sickening.

All the demon's dark, bitter thoughts came to a screeching halt when frail, thin arms wrapped tightly around its neck, the Young Earl burying his face, deep within its soft, lustrous dark fur. No words were exchanged, silence being the only sound around their odd, estranged embrace.

The demon tilted its head, curiosity lacing its expression as it glanced down at the child Earl, who let out a content sigh as he nuzzled his face even deeper in its dark pelt, features at peace. Utterly relaxed, the tension and dread that had been clouding and dimming his features, now naught.

Remaining absolutely stiff in the boy's clutches as the latter steadily fell into a deep slumber, the demon butler/dog really had to wonder, just how the human brain worked exactly. A being, in theory far inferior to mankind was enough to nullify that which terrified them to their core? Really? What was this blind, absurd trust? This foolish faith?

The creature's jaws stretched out then into a devilish smile of malice NO animal should ever have nor wear.

How absurdly human.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> (1) That quote above is inspired by something my late partner once said, given that they were prone to very vivid nightmares. I had told him sleep was an escape for me (I don't dream), if not for most. When that had been their reply, I don't think I've ever uttered those words again.
> 
> \----
> 
> A/N: Sebastian freaks me out. I'm so sorry, but it's true - he is just so scary, albeit terrifying; many seem to forget (overlook?) that he's a freaking, bloody DEMON behind that undeniably beautiful face (temptation does come across as entrancing after all). This is just an opinion but I personally believe he does not view the Young Earl as anything else other than food, a snack (as GustavonkaLondon-san has so eloquently put it), and this no matter how protective or 'caring' Sebastian might seem towards him. I'd be protective or possessive over chocolate too, you know. Simply saying...
> 
> Anyways, thank you SO much for giving this fic a moment of your time, genuinely hope you enjoyed it X3 Once again, a BIG thank you to GustavonkaLondon! Please go check out their stories! This oneshot would've never existed if it wasn't for their genius brainstorming - they sparked my imagination, I just wrote is all :3 Till next time, take care and be safe! Bella Ciao


End file.
